kevinfandomcom-20200223-history
Aliens (Cluefinders)
The aliens are a species of extraterrestrials from an unknown planet. There voice is Demi Lovato, Nat Faxon, and Frank Welker Appearance The aliens are bipedal organisms that are roughly twice the size of the average human. Their bodies are primarily shades of dark and dull green. Each one has two eyes which are entirely dark red with no pupils, long and sharp dark red teeth, and dark red pincers extending from each side of their mouth, slightly below the cheek. They have slit-like nostrils, three-fingered hands with pointy claw-like tips, and three-toed feet with claws on each end. Each alien also has a row of dark green bumpy spines on its head. They appear to wear dark green armor, which mainly cover the chest. History and Culture Not much is known about the aliens. What is known is that they are from a planet presumably outside of the Earth's solar system. Their diet includes the brains of Earth species, especially the brains of humans, which are considered a fine delicacy on their planet. Presumably, they are quite knowledgeable about science and math, as they possess highly advanced technology for the purpose of traveling many light-years through space. Around the time of or prior to the American Revolutionary War, the aliens sent a spaceship to Earth for the purpose of collecting animals and humans from Earth to use as livestock. The spaceship took on the appearance of an island that would appear normal from a distance, and would then ensnare nearby sea voyagers, coming to be known as the Living Island by its inhabitants. The aliens have a computer system set up for predicting what species would be able to survive together on their planet, for the purpose of raising them there as livestock. The aliens have their own unique language and writing system. The written language often appears on tablets referred to as CrypTiles. The aliens' language can be translated into English at several locations around the island. It contains symbols for both letters and numbers. It is indicated that the language contains 26 letters, just as the English alphabet does. They also have a unique unit for measuring time, called a Sorlax. One Sorlax is approximately 50 Earth years. In the Games In The ClueFinders 5th Grade Adventures: Secret of the Living Volcano, the aliens serve as the antagonists. Their existence is unknown for much of the game, only being revealed after the ClueFinders set out to solve the mystery of the Living Island. After entering the volcano on the island, the ClueFinders find out that it is actually full of chambers used to contain specimens. Owen and Leslie set to work releasing all of the specimens. In the last biosphere chamber, they are confronted by several aliens. They and all of the other people escape into a nearby room. After pushing several of the buttons in that room, they all escape on a boat as the island's outer appearance destructs. Afterwards, the aliens' spaceship rises from the water, revealing its true form, and blasts off, presumably back to their home planet. Category:Mutants Category:Villain Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Female Category:Aliens